<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Duet This by Femininehygieneproducts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141049">Don’t Duet This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts'>Femininehygieneproducts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU, Tik Tok, based off my tumblr post, crack crack crack, more tags to be added eventually, ringo and Paul are mean girls LAMO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo and Paul decide to give their Tik Tok bullies a piece of their minds!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Duet This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was based off a post I made on tumblr today and I for some reason really wanted to see it in fic form? So I wrote a fic</p><p>Tumblr post: https://femininehygieneproducts.tumblr.com/post/632618305324220416/paul-and-ringo-would-be-on-straight-tik-tok-while</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul groaned and rolled over in his bed, alerting the attention of Ringo who sat in the nearby chair, scrolling through his phone. The shorter man frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Paul shook his head before propping it in his hand, a disdain expression pointed at his phone. “This prick keeps dueting my videos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lenny.Kravitz?” </p><p> </p><p>Paul nodded and continued to stare down at his phone. The tik tok Lenny.Kravitz (formally known as ‘John’) duetted was one of Paul’s skin care routines, only John stared at the video in disgust for a few seconds, before promptly pretending to break his neck and crash to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme see?”</p><p> </p><p>Paul held his phone out to Ringo, who snickered when the tik tok was over. Paul angrily shut off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it’s just-“ Ringo ran his hands over his face as he laughed again. “It’s the way he fell for me.”</p><p> </p><p>A huff escaped Paul’s mouth as he shot up. “You’re a bastard. Just like he is.” He shook his head and looked down at the dark screen of his phone. “I wanna tell him to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo snorted. “Don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s what he wants, is your attention.” Ringo answered, pulling his knees to his chest. “Then everyone is gonna clown you for being a ‘snowflake’.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul shrugged. “I don’t get it. All I do is make fun videos for people to laugh at. I just wanna help. Why does he do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo gave Paul a considerate look, his eyes narrowing. “Maybe he’s jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Paul giggled and shook his head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s trying to get more followers.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have like- the same amount, Rings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul paused on his scrolling through Instagram to give Ringo the most incredulous look he could muster. “Likes me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo shrugged and hugged his knees. “Er- yeah! You’re a cute lad, and he looks incompetent enough to practice childish flirting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rich I’m pretty sure he’s homophobic.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you figure that out??”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. It’s just er...” Paul vaguely waved his hand around. “A <em> vibe </em>. Plus, why else would he hate me? I don’t do anything to any one and I’m sure my gayness radiates off the screen-“</p><p> </p><p>Ringo covered his face and laughed, shaking his head. Paul just stared at him blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me dm him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Paul.” Ringo said as he opened his phone again to start scrolling through it. “You’re still my best mate, and as funny as you getting clowned sounds-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme finish. As funny as it sounds, I actually wouldn’t want to see all of his annoying stans come for you just for sticking up for-“</p><p> </p><p>Paul cocked his head when Ringo suddenly stopped talking, the other man staring at his phone with an unreadable expression. He could hear one of Ringo’s tik toks playing. Paul leaned forward. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Did he duet you too??”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo shook his head. “Why don’t you come see for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>So Paul hopped off the bed to stand next to Ringo and stare at his phone. On it, played one of Ringo’s little skits as none other than Harrisun (John’s friend, George) duetted it staring blankly as the text “Your Laugh Will Arrive in 3-5 Business Days” sat across the screen. Paul frowned and looked at Ringo.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he say that? If he didn’t find it funny, then he should have kept his mouth shut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul blinked. “What.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul watched as Ringo tapped on George’s icon before opening up dms. “If you want to dm Lenny.Kravitz you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul stood still for a few seconds before diving back onto the bed and snatching up his phone where he promptly started typing.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna tell Harrisun?”</p><p> </p><p>“That he isn’t as funny and interesting as he thinks he is, and that he needs to trim his eyebrows.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul chuckled. “Yeah, he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna tell John?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I was just gonna ask him why’s he so obsessed with me. Y’know, like the Mariah Carey song.”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo giggled. “For real. He duets your tik toks more than he does anyone else’s!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know! </em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Paul and Ringo didn’t realize how much pent up anger they were harvesting until they messaged John and George, which was embarrassing to admit. How did they allow those tiktokers to affect them so much? Oh well. It was over now, and they probably never had to deal with those boys ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, after ordering DoorDash and turning the Telly onto a random sitcom, Ringo decided to check his phone. Paul didn’t think anything of it and just kept eating as he mindlessly watched ‘Community’, that was until Ringo gasped. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Paul asked, not tearing his eyes away from the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“He replied.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul almost dropped his nachos. “George?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And…” Ringo suddenly shrunk into himself, his face turning a dark shade of red. Paul raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> And? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He…” Ringo looked at Paul before shaking his head. “Never mind. It’s not important. He’s bloody stupid anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul whined and shook Ringo’s shoulder. “Nooo. What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo frowned deeply at Paul before shoving his phone into the boy’s hands, where Paul proceeded to read the conversation:</p><p> </p><p>✨ S t a r r ✨: <em> hey! just a friendly reminder that you aren’t funny enough to criticize someone else’s humour! also, you should really pluck those brows 🐛🐛 </em></p><p> </p><p>Harrisun: <em>and</em> <em>you should really back that ass on this 🍆 </em></p><p> </p><p>Paul threw the phone back to Ringo. “EW!”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo caught it before it hit the ground. “I mean- what kind of comeback is that?” Ringo’s face turned bright red, even more so than it already was. “Is that supposed to make me-“</p><p> </p><p>Paul’s eyes widened. “What??”</p><p> </p><p>“He followed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Paul’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo thrusted his phone in Paul’s face, and sure enough, George followed the bloke mere seconds ago. Paul shook his hands frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ringo’s eyes were suddenly wide. “Oh my God. Check your phone!”</p><p> </p><p>Paul snatched one of the pillows up from the couch before hugging it to his chest. “No! I don’t wanna do this anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to, you have to, Paul! Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Paul was buzzing until he finally exploded, the pillow flying into the air. “<em> Fine! </em>” So he took out his own phone before opening the God forsaken app, his hands trembling violently. Surely enough, he had one new DM than he did the last time he checked his phone. He swallowed. Maybe it was someone else? Maybe it was a bot? For once, he was actually praying to see a porn bot in his inbox.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Of course the unread message was from Lenny.Kravitz. Why did he even send that man a message to begin with? He was mean! As much as Paul fronted, he actually couldn’t handle it when people were mean to him. Not very well at least. Ringo bumped him with his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and open it!”</p><p> </p><p>So Paul did. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before reading the interaction.</p><p> </p><p>macca-drling &lt;3: <em> the embarrassment 😳 why u so obsessed with me? </em></p><p> </p><p>Lenny.Kravitz: 🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑</p><p> </p><p>It was Paul’s turn to throw his phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please please leave comments if you would like to see more! Also be sure to check out my other fics too! That would mean a lot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>